


影棚记事

by kkkkkzl



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkkzl/pseuds/kkkkkzl





	影棚记事

宥口难言x羿口同声  
有3p情节，注意避雷

⚠️畜生预警

王喆他窝在被子里，看昨晚就到了北京，从大厂出来之后在每天都要睡好久，好像在努力补足之前在厂里没睡好的时间，酒店的被子很柔软舒适，他躺在床上伸了个懒腰，一觉睡到自然醒，就很舒服。

着陈宥维发来的微信忍不住笑出了声，昨晚陈宥维知道他来北京就嚷嚷着要和他吃饭，奈何昨晚公司开会到深夜根本走不开，所以看到施展和王喆的双人约会行程气的连发五条微信。

可王喆就是温温柔柔的回应，明明是三个人鸭，博岚也在。陈宥维气的快吐血，几个人不重要，重要的是王喆怎么可以和施展单独出去，别以为他不知道在厂里决赛前几天施展打着练习的旗号偷偷吃了王喆多少豆腐，偏偏自己还没办法阻止。

看着早早就起床工作的陈宥维一上午除了一句早安就是一张摄影棚的照片以外，其他什么都没发，王喆后知后觉的反应过来，陈宥维是不是吃醋了，可是施展就是好朋友啊，吃个饭上上网不是很正常吗？

搞不懂搞不懂，王喆摇摇头，慢慢吞吞的给自己点了份外卖，今天也不用工作，就很耐斯。

等外卖的时间太无聊了，陈宥维又不理他，就连刚刚他给他发了消息也不回，王喆瘪瘪嘴，陈宥维你个猪头。

他打开王者，想要在游戏中打发打发时间，结果一上线就看到一个小熊软糖的头像在线，接受了他的邀请，进了房间，语音频道里不难听出背景音有些嘈杂，也不难听出嘉羿声音里的惊喜。

“阿口你真的上线啦！”

“来来来我们一起”

王喆记得昨晚陈宥维告诉他今天是unine的集体拍摄，他开口问嘉羿怎么一个人在打游戏，嘉羿操作者手上的人物说，拍摄一个一个单独去，还没轮到他就先打两把游戏，没想到正好等到他上线。

这一局没有碰到猪队友，顺风局打得还算轻松，十五分钟就上了高地，破了水晶赢了比赛，嘉羿显然还没过过瘾，王喆这边把手机一丢，说他的外卖到了先不打啦，嘉羿很是可惜，这么一个轻松上分的机会就没有了。

王喆像是突然想起什么，心生一计，问了句嘉羿，你们拍摄的地方在哪里，嘉羿从微信上发去了一个定位，说你在北京啊，我们拍摄还要好久呢，下午来找我玩吧，我们一起上分。

王喆打开外卖，连声应着好，等等带奶茶来看你们，就退了游戏。

笃悠悠的吃完外卖，陈宥维还是没给他回复信息，王喆心想，这个猪头到底在生什么气鸭，算了算了还是当面去说吧。

好在摄影棚的位置离王喆住的酒店不远，他和小助理说了声想去探探班，小助理怕他一个人出门容易被粉丝堵，收拾东西就跟着他身后出了门。

到了片场，王喆先走过去和胡春杨管栎打了招呼，虽然也就几天没见，但三个人又搂又抱又握手，亲昵了许久，嘉羿正好轮到拍摄，他远远地看到王喆走进摄影棚就挥挥手想要打招呼，被摄影师制止了下来，王喆冲他招招手算是回应。

隔间外的躁动引起了陈宥维的注意，他结束拍摄之后就坐在这个小化妆间里面看着王喆给他发来的问早微信，也不回复就这么看着，他觉得自己吃醋表现的这么明显，王喆总该哄哄自己吧，谁能想到除了问早安就没有别的信息了，他越想越气，索性闭上眼睛假寐。

小隔间的门被轻轻打开，陈宥维听到动静立即睁开眼，却看到害自己闷闷不乐一早上的对象正笑眯眯的站在身后，本来还想着生气的陈宥维顿时把所有火气都抛到脑后，一只手勾上王喆的手腕，另一只手就要把人搂进怀里，这才注意到王喆身后还跟了个举着相机的小助理。

王喆挠挠陈宥维的手心，示意他先放开，他走出和小助理撒娇，说来都来了就拍一下其他人，当作vlog好了，前两天答应粉丝的要拍的，小助理也吃不住王喆的撒娇，举着相机就到片场去拍素材。

等到王喆转身关上门的一瞬间，陈宥维就欺身压了上来，一只手扣住王喆细白的腕子，一边吻了上去，王喆的唇瓣很软，陈宥维觉得自己像在吃焦糖布丁，他叼住下唇像是真要吃进去一般，王喆紧紧的闭着眼，睫毛颤动着，扫在陈宥维脸上痒痒的。

陈宥维凑在王喆耳边，声音低低的，他说，阿口，我吃醋了。手上的动作却刻不容缓，从宽松的衬衣下摆摸进去，在滑嫩的腰线处来回摩挲，王喆一下软了腰，刚才的话语没有得到王喆的回应，不过本来也不需要，这就像是一句咒语，昭告着陈宥维接下来的行动。

嘉羿结束拍摄就带着手机往小隔间走，他刚刚留意到王喆往这边走了就没出来，他刚好可以躲在隔间里和王喆开黑。

没多想就拧开了门把手，眼前的景象让他脑袋直接当机。

王喆浑身上下就剩了件挡不住什么的衬衫，两条白嫩笔直的长腿被折在胸前，背靠着化妆镜，脸颊边染上绯红，陈宥维把人圈在怀里，发了狠的顶弄着，谁都没想到会有人进来。

两个人同时看向开门进来的嘉羿，王喆眼睛里漫着水汽，脸上还挂着泪痕，常年不见光的胸口留下的一大片红痕显得更加鲜艳甚至有种冲动，他也想留下属于自己的痕迹。

嘉羿没有打断别人好事的愧疚，反倒是落了锁，慢慢向王喆靠近。

陈宥维终于反应过来了，却也不满王喆情动的诱人模样被别人看到，把人从化妆镜前抱起，没了支撑的王喆吓得慌忙用手环住陈宥维的脖子，性器却也因此进入的更深，顶的王喆惊叫出声直接射了出来。

嘉羿把手机往桌子上一扔，从王喆的背后贴了上去，刚经历过冰凉的镜面突然被火热的躯体包裹住，王喆忍不住抖了下身子，陈宥维托住王喆肉乎乎的臀瓣往下跪坐到地毯上，嘉羿不甘示弱，双手从背后搂住王喆的腰缓缓向上移动，摸到胸前柔嫩的两点，卖力揉搓起来。

他和陈宥维隔着王喆的头顶来了次对视，男人之间的占有欲和领地意识一下子就显现了出来，看对方的眼神好像可以冒出火花，偏偏一个在身下不停顶弄，一个手上不断揉搓，就是苦了王喆，上下一起的快感让他很快交代了第二次。

后穴快速筋挛收缩的动作让陈宥维射了出来，他明白嘉羿刚才的暗示，倒也没有那么不愿意，只是王喆刚才看到嘉羿的眼神让他明白，王喆也是愿意的。

他把性器拔了出来，精液从有些泛红的穴口流出来的模样实在是太过刺激，配合着嘉羿的动作把王喆摆成跪趴的姿势，陈宥维抚上他的脸，安抚似的亲吻了两下，随即把半勃着的性器塞入另一个温暖湿润的天堂。

嘉羿不甘示弱，他伸出手指在泛红泛肿的穴口扣弄了两下，大有要把陈宥维的精液清理干净的意思，他的手指很长，动作又灵活，碰到王喆敏感点激的他一抖，可惜呻吟被堵在嘴边，只能发出呜呜的声音。

王喆回过头嗔怪地看了他一眼，似乎在让他不要玩了快进来，嘉羿勾起嘴角笑的邪气，在人细白的腰窝上落下轻吻然后猛地顶了进去。

一下进的太深，王喆嘴里的那根东西都含不住，滑了出来，在眼眶里蓄了好久的水汽结成泪珠簌簌的往下掉，陈宥维知道他是爽到了，可看着他满脸泪痕还是忍不住心疼，他捧起王喆的脸蛋，安慰般的亲吻像是要转移他的注意力，可嘉羿实在是顶的太深了，王喆撑在地毯上的手都快要没了力气，嘉羿一把卡住他的腰侧往后带，王喆的臀尖都被撞的红彤彤的一片，交合处湿淋淋的，水多的顺着腿根往下流。

虽然都做过一次了，王喆还是紧的要命，紧紧的吸住在体内来回进出的性器，嘉羿哑着嗓子丢几句荤话，他说阿口是女孩子吗，水好多啊，臊的王喆脸红的快要滴血，抬手软绵绵的就要打他，陈宥维见状一挑眉，本来还觉得心疼，这会见王喆还有力气也不收着了，掐着王喆的下巴把自己的性器送进去，小嘴被塞的鼓鼓囊囊的。

男孩子的胜负欲总是在奇怪的地方体现，两个人一前一后顶着，动作节奏还交替着来，根本不给王喆喘息的机会，陈宥维动的慢了，嘉羿就快，陈宥维动的快起来，嘉羿就一下一下慢慢磨着，顶的王喆根本不知道快感从哪里来，自己就像是一艘漂在浪里的小船，快要被浪打的翻过去，已经射过两次的性器颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，随着两个人射在自己脸上，最终交代在了陈宥维手里。

吃饱餍足的两个年下小狼狗像是碰到了什么开关，一改刚才的狠戾劲，一个比一个快的凑到王喆身边，亲亲安慰，王喆被折腾的一点力气都没有，躺在地上被两个人抱在怀里，软绵绵的说你们都是坏人，我再也不要理你们了。


End file.
